Changes
by iflip4dolphins
Summary: When Ginny throws a book at Neville's head and orders him to write in it, he meekly obeys. Read as Neville records the events of his seventh year in the book, admits fears, finds courage, and discovers that even in dark times, love is there. NevillexLuna
1. And so it begins

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**A/N:** I have noticed a severe lack of NevillexLuna fics in the Harry Potter fandom, so I decided to write one, because I think it's adorable. Ok, yes, it's written in diary format, yes it has spoilers for you people who have yet to read the seventh book, and yes, this is my very first Harry Potter fanfic and first ever attempting to write in diary format, so please be at least a bit nice. Also, whenever it goes bold and reads a time and place, it's a new entry. I'm done rambling now.

* * *

**11:12**

**The Hogwarts Express**

My name is Neville. I am sitting in a car with two of my very good friends, Ginny and Luna. And I am writing in a book that Ginny practically threw at me. She gave one to Luna too. Apparently she wants us to 'write out our feelings' in this stupid book as a way to 'escape from reality' because 'reality is very grim'.

When I said no, she gave me the Ginny Glare and threatened me with the Unbreakable Oath. Naturally, I consented to take and write in the book. And then she threw it at my head. I think I have a bruise now.

Did I ever mention how much I hate writing?

I mean, I would rather prune Devil's Snare than write. Which, now that I think about it, is probably why my grades suck.

And sitting next to Luna does not make me feel better about writing. She's already finished writing in her little book and is reading The Quibbler. Upside-down. Again. She does this every train ride, and I still don't get it.

This book is supposed to be a diary. I don't think so. This is now officially a written history by me on seventh year. Yes, you heard me right. Seventh year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron aren't with us this year, which means that the car is much quieter than normal. They've gone off to fight. I would, but I'd probably just trip and fall on my face so, yeah. No.

Hope you're happy now, Ginny. I am now going to shove this in my robes and promptly forget all about it, leaving it in there for the house-elves to wash.

**9:34**

**Dorm Room**

Ok, I lied. Why, do you ask, have I lied about throwing this book away as soon as I got to Hogwarts? When I hate writing as much as much as I hate Potions? It's partly because I'm a coward and Ginny would kill me is she ever found out, which she would, and it's partly because something truly horrible happened at the feast. I'm still in shock. Which, admittedly, does not take much, but seriously.

Snape is now Headmaster of Hogwarts.

That's it. I have to record this entire year as a history, so that when You-Know-Who is overthrown and Snape is locked away in Askaban, I can recount exactly what happened during his regime. If I'm to be keeping a history of seventh year, I should write down exactly what happened. So, here goes.

We all sat down at dinner. This is where we get split up, Luna having to go over to the Ravenclaw table and all. But we were joined by Seamus and Lavender, so I guess that sort of makes up for it. Nobody looked up at the head table (because no one ever does and we're all busy talking about where everyone is) until McGonagall brought in the first years.

As "Jokien, Ashley" was sorted into Hufflepuff, I was poked -hard- in the side with a spoon. It was Ginny. She was absolutely seething. "Look!" she hissed.

So I looked. Guess who was sitting in the Headmasters seat? Right, you're a book, you can't guess. So I'll just write it down. Snape. Yes, that's right. Greasy-haired, Death Eater, Potions master, Slytherin Head, evil Snape.

I think the sum total of what I was able to eat was a chicken leg, three carrots, and a small slice of pie. The rest of the time I was trying not to explode in anger.

I can't write anymore. Must go talk to the members of the DA tomorrow. Something must be done.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? I am going to continue this, so please review. They keep me motivated and likely to update sooner, for some silly reason. I know this chapter was kind of short and suckish, but all of my first chapters do this and I'm not entirely sure why. It'll get better, I swear.


	2. Schedule

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**A/N:** I know, this chapter was late in coming and is short. I have no excuse, except that writer's block struck for this and I didn't know what to do next. I also know that this is not a great chapter, and I apologize. Next chapter will (hopefully) get better. I'm hoping to have the first meeting of the DA then.

**

* * *

**

**10:23, Nov.2  
Potions**

Whose bright idea was it to give me potions first thing in the morning? I'm serious. The worst class in the world - and I just had to get it first. Want worse news? Gryffindors share with the Slytherins. It just keeps on going downhill. Double potions. On a Monday. With the Slytherins.

Which god did I displease?

Oh, right. I forgot to add the date in last time. And I don't feel like going back and writing it in, especially since I know that it's the first anyways. So, today's the second.

Why did I feel the need to explain that to myself?

Even better, why am I asking a book questions?

Luna must be rubbing off on me.

Speaking of which, I managed to slip her one of the messenger galleons at breakfast this morning while the schedules were being handed out. The Head Boy and Girl don't look any more pleased than we do with the new teachers. Right. Forgot about that. Not only is Snape the new Headmaster, but we've got two Death Eater teachers. The Carrows. Even their name sounds evil. One of them teaches Muggle Studies, which, for whatever reason, is now mandatory. I've got that next, so I suppose I'll find out then. Then there's Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by the other one. He looks like a gorilla.

I don't even have Herbology today. Or Charms. My schedule sucks.

Professor Slughorn's coming over. More later.

**7:12, Nov 2  
Gryffindor Common Room**

I hate this place. That's it. I just hate it. Hogwarts has degenerated into a school for Death Eater kids.

And I hate it.

The only bright point of my day was lunch. That's how bad it was.

Muggle Studies is now 'lets all get together and listen to Carrow talk about how disgusting muggles are' class. I really, really, really wanted to ask her if she was a muggle-born. I, however, am smart.

I did it anyway.

Carrow went very white and stiff. It reminded me of the time Harry asked Umbridge if she thought You-Know-who was alive. Same look. I was thrown out of the classroom and put into Filch's office. Then her brother came in and whipped me.

I hurt now.

Tomorrow I've got DADA. I'm not entirely sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Judging by what happened today, I don't think it'll go well. Did I mention that I hurt now? It's like... I don't know... I've been whipped. Which I have.

I'm going to bed.


End file.
